


Something Sweet

by SpicyPasta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Debut fuck fic, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Heavy Touching, I haven't written sex before and you can tell, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Public Sex, Seduction, ViktorPOV, Voyeurism, i guess, i'm trash, this was longer than expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPasta/pseuds/SpicyPasta
Summary: "Seeing him like that, it was all he could do to contain thoughts of ravishing him there and then. In front of everyone. The mental image made a grunt of desire escape his throat before he could stop it. The lewdness of Yuuri moving like that for him in front of such a crowd excited Viktor. Watching Yuuri always did this to him."





	

####  It's enough to make even me, a man, pregnant! Such eros! 

_The way he moves to the music, the way he touches himself._

A spike of electricity shot down Viktor's stomach as he watched Yuuri skate. The packed stadium was entranced by the young man's innocent eros. Every eye was on Yuuri and it excited Viktor to see his young charge respond so well to the attention. His thoughts wandered back to the moments before Yuuri had began his performance.

_"I'll show my love to the whole of Russia."_

Viktor moved a hand to his face reflexively, hiding a blush. Their flirting had perhaps gotten a little out of hand recently and Viktor wondered absentmindedly what Yakov would say if he knew. Probably a lecture on professionalism. Viktor gave a heavy sigh at the thought. Still, he felt no little pride in the way Yuuri had taken to the challenge. He'd wanted seduction and the young man had gone above and beyond to give it to him.  
He was aware of course, who Yuuri's performance was for. How could he not be, the way Yuuri flirted before a skate, and the way he always ended a performance staring straight at him, as if throwing down a challenge. His attention was so blatant, so _possessive_...it was a side of Yuuri that had surprised Viktor. Seeing him like that, it was all he could do to contain thoughts of ravishing him there and then. In front of everyone. The mental image made a grunt of desire escape his throat before he could stop it. The lewdness of Yuuri moving like that for him in front of such a crowd excited Viktor. Watching Yuuri always did this to him.

Later, backstage, Viktor had to reassure Yuuri of his good work. The man was talented, but deeply insecure. Viktor had made it his mission to build Yuuri's confidence. He was a talented skater after all, but so inexperienced. So unused to the pressure of success. Thankfully Viktor could help him to deal with that last one. The inexperience, well, he could only offer his continued support and reassurance.

"Well, I gave it all the eros i had! What did you think? I'm so unsure, I'm a grown man I know I should be able to portray some semblance of sexuality but I..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to admit his sexual inexperience aloud to Viktor.

"Of course! You were stunning. Yuuri, everyone in that stadium tonight wanted to take you into bed."

A blush rose up on the younger man's face. "And you? Have i seduced you?"

"Yuuri!" He began, surprised at how forward the question was, " You know," he continued, leaning in to whisper at Yuuri's ear, " I can't resist delicious Katsudon."

A growl from his stomach broke the atmosphere, but the young skater just laughed. "Yeah, sounds like it. Jeez, you weren't even the one competing." He chuckled and Viktor found it incredibly charming. 

"Come let's get something to drink. I'll take you to my favourite place. You're in Russia, so let's do as the Russians do after all, eh?"  
Yuuri smiled up at him, obviously pleased at the company. The feeling was mutual. 

They sat together in a small traditional restaurant and chatted about skating, life, this and that. The snow fell outside and Viktor couldn't help feeling a warmth growing in his chest. It was such a simple moment, so perfect. He felt happy and comfortable and there was no pressure on him to perform, to be perfect. He knew Yuuri adored him, but he never felt like he expected more from him than simply to be with Yuuri, to support him. He would always be there for him. It was the least he could do for the love and inspiration the younger man had given Viktor. He didn't know where their relationship would go, or if there would even be one after the Grad Prix. The though made something in his heart pull. How could he do better for Yuuri? Was it enough to just be his coach? Would Yuuri expect him to leave if he won? What if he retired?  
Viktor had another beer and chuckled along to Yuuri's pleasant rambling. The alcohol had flushed the young man's face, and neither of them could stop smiling. He desperately wanted to kiss him, to hold him. But to ruin a perfect moment with such a risky move. It wasn't worth it. So he let the night play out, savoring every moment, keeping each of Yuuri's smiles locked away in his memory for a rainy day.

 

Leaving the restaurant warm and satisfied, they sauntered arm-in-arm down the snow-covered backstreet, both a little drunk on success and beer. 

"What shall we do now Yuuri?" Viktor asked, "Let's make a night of it. The Grand Prix isn't for another two weeks so i think we can take tomorrow off. We both deserve some fun." He winked at Yuuri, and the younger man responded with an enticing blush.

"Are you hungry? I mean, maybe for something sweet?"

Viktor replied with a suggestive smirk, a move that only made Yuuri turn bright red. "So lame" he muttered.

"Why Yuuri, I can't help it if you look practically delicious. Especially wearing my costume. But i think better without." Another smirk. Another shade of red.

"Stop teasing me like that. It's not fair."

Viktor stopped them so he could face Yuuri. "Teasing? You're one to talk!" His hand cupped Yuuri's chin lightly, enough to gently push the young man's face up towards him, making eye contact. There was desire behind those deep brown eyes and a quiet desperation for contact that he could feel radiating off Yuuri. "What am i supposed to do when you move like that? When you flirt like that? Yuuri I want to know-" his voice had gone husky with the approaching question, alcohol making him bolder. Yuuri's breaths came heavier in anticipation and Viktor could feel the shift in tone between them. "Do you think of me when you're up there? In front of everyone? Do you think about me, touching you?"  
A flash of desire in Yuuri's eyes told the truth, but he only managed to choke out a pleading, "V-Viktor!"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Viktor moved his face towards Yuuri, stopping as his lips were just about to touch the young man's. He met with no resistance, only heavy breaths and pleading looks from Yuuri. The young skater bit his lip and Viktor was lost. Pulling Yuuri forward, their lips met in a heavy kiss. It was longing at first, and Yuuri opened his mouth to let Viktor explore. Things escalated quickly though, having _wanted_ this for so long. Their hands ran through each other's hair and moved against the other's body. Kisses became more hurried and Viktor could feel the desire build up in Yuuri as the young man clutched at him with more impatience. Viktor took charge, pushing his lover against a wall in response, eager to increase the friction between them.

Soon Viktor was moaning curses into Yuuri's neck in Russian. Their breathing had gotten ragged, desperate between violent kisses. Yuuri moaned as he felt Viktor unzip his jeans, then let out a cry as the Russian's hand began to stroke his hard cock.  
"Ah-V-Viktor! Please! Somebody will see!"  
Viktor grinned wickedly into the nape of Yuuri's neck, "That's what you want though, isn't it? You want people to see us." As his younger lover made no reply but to moan and look up at him with pleading eyes, Viktor guided Yuuri's free hand down to his own hardness.  
"You want to be seen, don't you Yuuri? You want people to see how crazy you make me, how _hard_ you make me." He growled into the younger man's ear, feeling his speech driving them further into a haze of desire as they stroked each other harder. "You're the only one worthy of my love, you want them to see, I know. Tell me."  
"Yes!" Yuuri cried breathily through his moans, "It's for you! You know it is-Ah!"  
Viktor had pressed his lover closer against the wall, grinding himself against Yuuri, their cocks sliding against each other slick with sweat and pre-cum. Yuuri began to whimper and cry and the overwhelming touch.  
"Yes, darling. My Yuuri, I love when you make noise for me." Viktor gasped, "Let them hear, make them jealous. It's only you that has my love. Only you can make me so hot. Ah-so lewd, Yuuri! I want them to know you belong to me"  
"V-Viktor, yes, I want you so bad! Please, i want you to have me!"  
The Russian almost lost himself there. The young man's words nearly tipped him over the edge. The thought of taking Yuuri like this set his blood on fire. However, the thought of making this their first time didn't seem right. They were half drunk and besides, he really didn't think he would make it that far. He was already so far gone, any more stimulation and he'd definitely come.

"Viktor! Please, I want to feel you inside!"  
Viktor let out a loud moan, "God, Yuuri! What are you doing to me!" A low growl and a hard bite on his lover's shoulder kept him in check while his hands snaked around Yuuri's hips, dropping his jeans to the snowy ground and kneading the young skater's arse. The contact was obviously welcome, as the other man pushed back into his grip. Swearing in Russian, Viktor brought his fore and middle finger up to Yuuri's whimpering mouth for him to suck. "Yes," he whispered into his companions ears, "You wanted me in your mouth didn't you love? You wanted to suck my cock just like that." He pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop, Yuuri's mouth left open and practically drooling for him. Without breaking eye-contact, Viktor moved his wet fingers between Yuuri's cheeks and ran them over the young man's sensitive hole.

There was a cry at the contact, "Ah-Vik-Ah! Please!"

"Tell me what you want, Yuuri. I want you to say it."

Desperation and desire obviously trumping any embarrassment he was feeling, Yuuri pushed back greedily on his coach's fingers, aching for more. "Viktor please! Put your fingers inside me! Fuck me!"

That was enough for Viktor, who slid his wet finger inside the man he'd been pining over for months. Yuuri arched his back and pushed back onto it, muscles tightening around the intrusion. With his free arm he hiked Yuuri's leg onto his hip, to allow him easier access to his lover.  
"How many times have you thought about my fingers Yuuri?" he growled, half for his own pleasure, "Do you touch yourself at night thinking about this? Is that why you can take me so easily?"  
"M-more, please, V-Viktor!" Still rutting against Yuuri, Viktor slipped another finger into the younger man, searching for his sweet spot.  
"You love this, don't you?" He teased, egging Yuuri on, chasing that release they both sorely needed. "You want people to find us. God, what would your friends from Hatsetsu say if they found you like this, fucking yourself on my fingers?"

As he teased he slipped another finger in and curled them as he thrust, reaching Yuuri's prostate. The younger man threw his head back with a cry and Viktor knew he was moments away from release. He was also at his end, the dirty talk and moaning really getting him off more than expected.  
"Viktor, I want to come for you, please!"  
"Yes, come for me Yuuri. You're mine, come for me"  
At his words, Yuuri tensed his whole body, muscles clenching around Viktor's fingers and releasing his hot liquid against Viktor's own cock. The sensation of his lover soiling himself against his throbbing cock was too much for Viktor, who came with a lusty sigh against Yuuri's stomach.

Removing his fingers softly and releasing Yuuri's leg, Viktor slumped against his lover, passion spent, breathing heavily into his neck. Yuuri held him, running his hand through his hair affectionately until they had both caught their breath.  
"I love you Yuuri."  
"I know. I love you too." A chaste kiss from the young man then, "Viktor?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Let's go inside, my legs are freezing."

**Author's Note:**

> This my fist sexy fic so congrats to me for crossing that personal line.
> 
> But you just know from watching that Viktor loves dirty talk and Yuuri is such an exhibitionist he loves being watched lil perv how could i resist?  
> Was thinking of writing more chapters about Viktor, feel like he needs to be a bit more...fleshed out. So to speak. Plus I want more backstory for him, think he's got a lot of potential.


End file.
